The New Rachel
The New Rachel is the first episode of Glee's fourth season, and the sixty-seventh episode overall. This episode aired on September 13, 2012. It was written by Ryan Murphy and directed by Brad Falchuk. This marks the first episode where Dianna Agron and Jayma Mays are no longer considered a part of the main cast. Plot Rachel Berry accidentally offends Cassandra July, her dance instructor at the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts (NYADA) in New York City, who begins to push Rachel as much as she can. Rachel also befriends upperclassman Brody Weston, who helps her adjust to life in the dorm room. Meanwhile, in Lima, Ohio, glee club director Will Schuester reunites with the returning members of New Directions –Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang, Brittany Pierce, Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson, Sugar Motta and Joe Hart – who have become popular after winning Nationals. He announces that Wade Adams has transfered to William McKinley High School and he joins New Directions. Tina, Brittany, Blaine and Wade begin to compete to see who's going to be "The New Rachel" and perform Call Me Maybe for Artie, who is asked to choose the winner. Meanwhile, graduate Kurt Hummel visits cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester to meet her baby daughter, Robin, and is introduced to Sue's new protegé, Kitty, who mocks him for having ended up a barista instead of attending NYADA. In New York, Rachel confronts Cassandra about being picked on. To affirm her superiority to Rachel, Cassandra performs Americano/Dance Again. In Lima, New Directions holds auditions to select new members for the club. After multiple unsatisfactory auditions, Jake comes on stage and performs Never Say Never, but becomes angry when he's not allowed to finish the song and storms off. The next candidate, Marley Rose, performs New York State of Mind. At the same time, Rachel performs the same song at NYADA in a class taught by Carmen Tibideaux, under the pressure of knowing the first freshman to sing, performing Ave Maria, got two words out and was summarily cut from the program by Tibideaux. She impresses Brody, who later compliments her and helps her deal with the lack of communication with her boyfriend, Finn Hudson. Marley is welcomed into New Directions, but is disappointed when she hears them making fun of a overweight lunch lady, whom she reveals is her mother. Sam, followed by New Directions later apologize for their behavior, and their actions motivate Kitty to deem them unpopular once more. Artie chooses Blaine as "The New Rachel", and Kurt advises him to always be a humble leader. Blaine performs It's Time to encourage Kurt to go to NYC and follow his dreams. Kurt's father, Burt Hummel, later drives Kurt to the airport and they share a heartfelt goodbye. Back in McKinley, Blaine invites Marley to lead the club's next performance, and Will learns that Jake is actually Noah Puckerman's half-brother. He invites Jake to the club, explaining that he interrupted Jake's performance because he had already made an impression, but Jake refuses, believing Will is only calling him due to him being Puck's relative. Marley and New Directions perform Chasing Pavements as Jake looks on, whilst Rachel is upset and struggling to adapt to her new life in New York. She tells Kurt about all of her problems on the phone, she is then told to 'turn around' by Kurt and he is facing Rachel. They share a passionate hug as the episode ends. Songs *'Sister Christian ' by Night Ranger. Sung by Brody Weston. (Unreleased) *'Call Me Maybe' by Carly Rae Jepsen. Sung by Wade, Blaine, Tina and Brittany. *'Americano/Dance Again' by Lady Gaga/Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull. Sung by Cassandra. *'Busters Get Popped' by Stoner Brett. Sung by Stoner Brett. (Unreleased) *'Never Say Never ' by The Fray. Sung by Jake. *'Ave Maria' by Franz Schubert. ''Sung by Beatrice McClaine. (Unreleased) *'New York State of Mind' by ''Billy Joel (Barbra Streisand's Version). Sung by Rachel and Marley. *'It's Time' by Imagine Dragons. Sung by Blaine. *'Chasing Pavements' by Adele. Sung by Marley with New Directions. Background Songs *'Salsation' by David Shire. *'Sister Christian' by Night Ranger. Cast Special Guest Stars *Whoopi Goldberg as Carmen Tibideaux *Kate Hudson as Cassandra July Guest Stars *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Alex Newell as Wade Adams/Unique *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Becca Tobin as Kitty *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel *Trisha Rae Stahl as Mrs. Rose *Amanda Jane Cooper as Beatrice McClaine Co-Starring *Bo Barrett as Assistant Manager *Pamela Chan as Dottie Kazatori *Justin Cone as Benjamin *Ashley Galvan as Lydia *Ryan Heinke as Stoner Brett *Daniel Curtis Lee as Phil Lipoff *Jesse Luken as Bobby "Boom Boom" Surette *Madeline Penn as Freshman Girl *Hope Olaidé Wilson as De'wanda Umber Trivia *This is the fifth episode to contain a character's name in its title (after The Rhodes Not Taken, Britney/Brittany, Furt and The Sue Sylvester Shuffle). *With Ryan Murphy writing this season opener, it's the third premiere episode where one of the main writers/creators pen the first episode. Ian Brennan wrote "Audition", Brad Falchuk wrote "The Purple Piano Project". All of them wrote "Pilot". *This is the first episode that Mercedes Jones, Finn Hudson and Santana Lopez don't appear in, making Will, Rachel and Artie the only characters to appear in every episode to date. Also, Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman do not appear in this episode. *This episode drew a 3.1 rating 18-49 with 7.41 million total viewers, down from last year's season opener (4.0) but significantly up from the season 3 finale (2.9).Source *Although we know about Damian McGinty's break from Glee for the first half of the fourth Season, it was not mentioned in the episode why Rory did not return, although in a couple of episodes, he did mention that his visa was denied. We also know that Sam isn't with Mercedes, but yet again, it was not implyed that they broke up. *In Hold on to Sixteen of Season Three, Sebastian tells Kurt that he'll have Blaine by the end of the year and Kurt will be in a Lima Bean apron. It turns out in this episode, Kurt is working in a Lima Bean apron at the Lima Bean, but that only lasts in this episode as he moves to New York as seen towards the end of the episode. *Tina keeps mentioning that Rachel Berry herself called her "the new Rachel". This is a reference to "Props" where Rachel told Tina that she would be the new lead singer the following year. *Kitty calls Marley "Mike & Molly's daughter". This is a reference to the CBS sitcom Mike & Molly about a couple who is overweight. *This marks the third time that a character discovers someone has a beautiful singing voice by overhearing them singing '80s rock in the shower. The first time was Will discovering Finn singing Can't Fight This Feeling in the Pilot, the second time was Finn discovering Sam singing Every Rose Has Its Thorn in "Audition", and this time, Rachel hears Brody singing Sister Christian. Each time, they use the same shot of the person peering from behind a locker to discover where the voice is coming from. *Second time the first episode of a season has a song about New York in it. The first being Empire State of Mind.'' *Kitty calls Sam "Richie Poor", a reference to the Harvey Comics character Richie Rich, also known as "the poor little rich boy". *This is the third time in the premire episode of a season where someone has overlooked a group peformance. First was Sue, the Cheerios - Quinn and Santana - and Puck over ''Don't Stop Believin', second time was Quinn in You Can't Stop the Beat, and finally Jake overlooking Chasing Pavements. *Despite the fact that Rachel officially passed the leadership of New Directions to Tina after Rachel graduates, in Props, Blaine was chosen to be the new Rachel. Tina constantly reminded Artie in the episode that Rachel specifically chose her to be the new Rachel. Errors *When Brody was taking a picture with Rachel, Rachel's teeth were not showing when he took the picture. When Rachel saw the picture her teeth were showing in the photo. *The cup Blaine is using in "It's Time" in one scene is sideways and in the next it is standing. *During the performance of "Chasing Pavements", when Rachel take the phone to see pictures of Finn in her phone, the phone is white. But, when she is talking with Kurt, her phone is black. Quotes Gallery 8944872ad1fd11e1b5561231380f91a6 7.jpg|Jenna in studio tumblr_m7oeuqEgeF1qbd895o2_500.jpeg tumblr_m7ofuz5caW1qa5w9eo2_500.png Ayl6VS0CcAAewry.jpg Ay0uOZKCcAEZ0qf.jpg Ay1WpBWCAAAuqPw.jpg large.jpg|Both Kate Hudson and Lea Michelle!!! Ay2cwU8CUAAIG8H.jpg Lea Michele On Set @ Paramount.jpg 554864_415068738528441_501212287_n.jpg 564557_415068745195107_669600509_n.jpg GleeS4_Photoshoot2.jpg GleeS4_Photoshoot3.jpg GleeS4_Photoshoot5.jpg KateLea_SFour.jpg Rachel Berry dorm.png|Rachel's dorm at NYADA Ad2ddd.jpg|Another picture of Rachel's dorm Rachel Berry dorm 3.png|Picture of Finn on Rachel's nightstand Dorm.jpg|Another dorm photo 000000000000000.jpg|Jake & Marley = Jarley <3 Tumblr m83eht93As1qir0r4o2 1280.jpg AzPOt8ACEAAtDGx.jpg|Chris Serious face AzQTOCSCMAAuEtn.jpg|Santana's new cheerleading uniform HeMo Naya.jpg Tumblr m83ov4nqf21qd1d45o1 1280.jpg AzQsdMjCcAAILjo.jpg large.jpg AzUQlv2CQAEOHKZ.jpg large.jpeg|Dean in studio. Cb54e33ee2b611e19f3f22000a1c00f7 7.jpg|Jacob with Jenna season 4 photo.png A0CccvZCQAAOs2Q.jpg|Lea and Dean filming in NY tumblr_m8lurjSnT61r768joo4_500.jpg tumblr_m8lurjSnT61r768joo7_500.jpg tumblr_m8ltafHAfS1ql1znmo1_400.jpg tumblr_m8lurjSnT61r768joo1_500.jpg tumblr_m8ltafHAfS1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg tumblr_m8ltafHAfS1ql1znmo3_1280.jpg Tumblr m8lv6uP7d61qfyijao7 500.jpg Tumblr m8lv6uP7d61qfyijao2 500.jpg tumblr_m8lurjSnT61r768joo3_500.jpg Tumblr m8lv6uP7d61qfyijao5 500.jpg tumblr_m8m5ogj29l1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg tumblr_m8m5ogj29l1r6nrbwo2_400.jpg tumblr_m8m5ogj29l1r6nrbwo3_1280.jpg tumblr_m8m5ogj29l1r6nrbwo4_500.jpg tumblr_m8m55qwWLW1qjw66no1_500.jpg tumblr_m8m4iaDI4d1qzam19o2_500.png tumblr_m8m5myxPEU1qemzi7o2_1280.jpg|Chris/Kurt on NYC 1 tumblr_m8m64j5Nyi1qdmis6o1_500.jpg|Chris/Kurt in NYC 2 tumblr_m8m686AFvU1qdmis6o1_500.jpg tumblr_m8loqa4URX1ql1znmo1_500.png tumblr_m8lpnpWwu81rdbwq0o1_1280.jpg tumblr_m8m7clV6t41r8yif2o1_500.jpg tumblr_m8m7dyLy1c1qjw66no1_500.jpg tumblr_m8m7ts2CG91ql1znmo1_400.jpg|Hummelberry scene 1 tumblr_m8m7ts2CG91ql1znmo2_400.jpg|Hummelberry scene 2 tumblr_m8me1lDHFw1ql1znmo1_500.jpg tumblr_m8me1lDHFw1ql1znmo2_400.jpg tumblr_m8me1lDHFw1ql1znmo3_500.jpg tumblr_m8me1lDHFw1ql1znmo4_1280.jpg Tumblr m8m4vtrnu91ql1znmo1 500.jpg tumblr_m8ma7c5ttx1qemzi7o1_500.png A0DdEvMCAAAb-nB.jpg large.jpg rachel_zack_500.jpg hkk.jpg f428d9fee35c11e1a2ce22000a1c86dc_7.jpg tumblr_m8np8egS2d1r1v397o3_1280.jpg A0HcGRtCIAAwplr.jpg|Chris filming 08/12 A0H_TIzCYAEtgXj.jpg|Lea and Chris in NYC 08/12 tumblr_m8nykgEhxR1qc0tt0o1_400.jpg tumblr_m8nykgEhxR1qc0tt0o2_400.jpg tumblr_m8nylfgTw51qc0tt0o1_400.jpg tumblr_m8nylfgTw51qc0tt0o2_400.jpg Lea on set.jpg Picture2.jpg New Britt.gif MarleyBeingSlushied401.png Tumblr m8tmelEXpX1qawhhho1 500.gif Tumblr m8tm2rZbLh1qawhhho1 500.gif Tumblr m8tm2idc8d1rbsmnco1 500.gif Tumblr m8tlybnSoF1qhbd3h.jpg A0Nv07PCAAA67FS.jpg tumblr_m8xcmaf1Kz1rrahezo1_500.jpg brittlainam.png Dean-Geyer-Lea-Michele-Pictures-Filming-Glee-Season-4-NYC.jpg marleey.jpg marley2.jpg seaass.jpg seas2.jpg seas7.jpg seasss.jpg seasonka.jpg ndgroupnumb.png ndgroupnumb2.png ndgroupnumb1.png ndgroupnumb3.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.13.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.13.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.14.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.15.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.20.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.15.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.15.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.16.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.16.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.15.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.19.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.17.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.14.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.14.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.17.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.19.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.16.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.16.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.16.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.20.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.21.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.18.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.15.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.19.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.17.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.17.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.18.45 PM.png Americano / Dance Again.jpg Call Me Maybe (Official).jpg Chasing Pavements.jpg It's Time.jpg Never Say Never (Official).jpg New York State Of Mind.jpg Brodyonbathroom.png Cassandra.png Chasing-Pavemnts.png GLEEEEEEEEEE.png IAM.png Kitty.png Kitty-Britt.png KittyvsBrittany.png Yes-coach-Sylvester.png KurtandSue.png Rachel-bathroom.png Rachel-The-New-Rachel.png Newnewdirections.png rachel_000000.jpeg|Rachel and Brody CassandrameantoRachel.jpg TheNewRachel-Kurt&Rachel.png TheNewRachel-Kurt&Rachel1.png TheNewRachel.png TheNewRachel2.png Tumblr mas7x0edq41rx1vwn.gif Tumblr matbsgJpUa1qdnpeio3 r1 250.gif Tumblr maj9jdQr9s1qf8a63o1 250.gif Tumblr maemt8Vkef1r4a4u3o8 r1 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes